mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Museums
Many museums have important collections of mancala boards. A museum is a "permanent institution in the service of society and of its development, open to the public, which acquires, conserves, researches, communicates and exhibits the tangible and intangible heritage of humanity and its environment, for the purposes of education, study, and enjoyment", as defined by the International Council of Museums. Africa D. R. of the Congo Musée National de Kinshasa Avenue du 24 Novembre, Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo * Mbelele board from 1975 Egypt Gayer-Anderson Museum Abd al-Magid al-Labban (Al-Salbiyya) Street, Sayyida Zeinab, Cairo, Egypt * traditional Mangala board (photo) Mali Musée National du Mali Rue du Général Leclerc, BP 159, Bamako, Mali * one of the oldest Awalé boards, probably dating from the 14th century (photo) Namibia Owela Museum (National Museum of Namibia) 4 Lüderitz Street / Robert Mugabe Avenue, Windhoek, Namibia * permanent Owela exhibition, where visitors can play against experienced players Tanzania Sukuma Museum Bujora Parish, P.O. Box 76, Mwanza, Tanzania * two Isolo boards of poured and painted concrete Asia India Government Museum Rani Mangammal Mahal, 19 Bharathidasan Road, Tiruchipalli, Tamil Nadu, India. * Pallanguzhi board Indonesia Museum Anak "Kolong Tangga" Teras lantai II, Taman Budaya Yogyakarta, Jl. Sriwedani, Yogyakarta. Central Java, Indonesia * Dakon boards Kazakhstan Abay House Museum Abay, Zhidebay district, Kazakhstan * Toguz Kumalak board of famous poet Abay Kunanbaev (1845-1904) (photo (1), photo (2)) Kyrgyztan Burana Museum Tokmok, Kyrgyztan * Toguz Korgool board (photo) National Historical Museum of the Kyrgyz Republic Ala Too Square, Bishkek, Kyrgyztan * ancient Toguz Korgool board (photo) Malaysia Muzium Negara - National Museum of Malaysia 50566 Jalan Damansara, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia * Congkak board with 2x5 holes(photo) Muzium Sejarah dan Ethnografi (Stadthuys) Jalan Kota, 75000 Melaka, Malaysia * traditional Congkak board on display Muzium Sejarah Nasional - National History Museum 29, Jalan Raja, 50050 Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia * bird-shaped Congkak board Philippines ' Don Leon Apacible Museum and Library' Calle Marcella M. Agoncillo, Taal 4208, Batangas, Philippines * Sungka board (vistor's report) Yap-Sandiego Ancestral House 155 Mabini St. Parian, Cebu City 6000, Philippines * Sungka board (photo) Singapore Singapore Sports Museum Jurong West Sports & Recreation Centre, 20, Jurong West Street 93, Singapore 648965 * Congkak boards Sri Lanka Sri Lanka National Museum P.O Box 854, Colombo 07, Sri Lanka * Olinda boards from the Kandy period, one of them was used by King Ehelapola who died in 1815 Vietnam Bảo tàng Dân tộc học Việt Nam - Vietnam Museum of Ethnology Nguyen Van Huyen Road, Cau Giay District, Hanoi, Vietnam * Ô Ăn Quan is exhibited with fully explained instructions with the aim of keeping the game alive among children nowadays Europe Belgium Musée royal de l'Afrique centrale / Koninklijk Museum voor Midden - Afrika Leuvensesteenweg 13, 3080 Tervuren, Belgium * many Mancala boards, but the collection can be viewed by appointment only and just by researchers, exhibition curators and postgraduate students France Musée du Jouet 5, rue du Murgin, 39260 Moirans-en-Montagne, France * boards from Rwanda and the Ivory Coast Musée du Quai Branly 55, Quai Branly, 75007 Paris, France * good searchable catalogue, which includes items not on display in the museum itself (mancala boards are classified under a number of different categories, such as jeux de cupules, plateaux de jeu, mancala, mankala, etc.) * more than 40 boards (e.g. from Vietnam ("Pan u ao"), Niger, Ethiopia) Germany Deutsches Spielearchiv Nürnberg Egidienplatz 23/ 2. OG, 90403 Nürnberg, Germany * Bao and Oware boards * modern mancala games Museum der Weltkulturen Schaumainkai 29-37, 60594 Frankfurt am Main, Germany * rare mancala board from New Guinea (Indonesia) Schloss Weikersheim Marktplatz 11, 97990 Weikersheim, Germany * two Baroque mancala tables made by the famous Sommer family of artists in the early 18th century Netherlands 'Museum Volkenkunde Steenstraat 1, 2312 BS Leiden, Netherlands * Matoe board from eastern Sumba, Indonesia 'Tropenmuseum Linnaeusstraat 2, 1092CK Amsterdam, Netherlands * mancala exhibition in 2002 * mancala boards from Java, Ghana and Ethiopia Russia '''Gosudarstvennyj Èrmitaž (Государственный Эрмитаж) 34 Dvortsovaya Naberezhnaya, St. Petersburg 190000, Russia * Bohnenspiel board of Czarina Catherine the Great [http://www.ethnomuseum.ru/ Rossijskij Etnografičekij Musej (Российский этнографический музей)] 4/1 Ulitsa Inzhenernaya, St. Petersburg 191011, Russia *Toguz Kumalak board with vertebrae as counters (photo) Spain Museo de Burgos Calle Miranda, 13, 09002 Burgos, Spain * Andalusian Mancala board from the 10th century Museo Nacional de Antropología Calle Alfonso XII, 68, 28014 Madrid, Spain * Akong board from Equatorial Guinea (photo) Sweden Världskulturmuseet Södra vägen 54 41254 Göteborg, Sweden * Toguz Korgool board from Kyrgyztan (more information) Switzerland Historisches Museum Bern Helvetiaplatz 5, 3005 Bern, Switzerland * gold weights shaped like mancala game boards for golden scales Le Musée Suisse du Jeu / Schweizerische Spielmuseum Au Château, Case postale 9, 1814 La Tour-de-Peilz, Switzerland * annual Awélé tournaments * small collection of mancala boards (India, Indonesia, Ivory Coast, Rwanda) MoneyMuseum Hadlaubstrasse 106, 8006 Zürich, Switzerland * gold weight of the Ashanti people in the shape of an Owareboard Musée d'Ethnographie de Genève Boulevard Carl-Vogt 65, 1205 Genève, Switzerland & Chemin Calandrini 7, 1231 Conches, Switzerland * at least 11 African mancala boards (Benin, Gabon, Ivory Coast, Kenya, Ruanda, Tanzania) Musées Barbier-Mueller Rue Calvin 10, 1204 Genève, Switzerland * a sculptured Mancala board, which terminates in a carved human head from Liberia United Kingdom Anthropological Museum, Marischal College Marischal College, Broad Street, Aberdeen AB10 1YS, Scotland, United Kingdom * Kyngee bel board from West Africa (presented to the museum in 1820) British Empire Commonwealth Museum Station Approach, Temple Meads, Bristol BS1 6QH, England, United Kingdom * Weight in the shape of an Oware game (photo) Ipswich Museum High Street, Ipswich IP1 3QH, England, United Kingdom * Azigo board from Southern Nigeria (description) Museum of Mankind / British Museum Great Russell Street, London WC1B 3DG, England, United Kingdom * largest collection of mancala boards (119) * famous Ndop (wooden carving) of King Shyaam aMbul aNgoong Kuba-Bushoong Museum of the Grand Lodge of Scotland 96 George Street, Edinburgh EH2 3DH, Scotland, United Kingdom * 6 feet tall Mancala board Pitt Rivers Museum South Parks Road, Oxford, Oxfordshire, OX1 3PP, England, United Kingdom * a Main Chakot board from Thailand Plymouth City Museum and Art Gallery Drake Circus, Plymouth PL4 8AJ, England, United Kingdom * Ayo board of the Yoruba people (picture) North America Barbados Barbados Museum St. Ann’s Gate, Garrison, St. Michael, Barbados BB14038, West Indies * traditional "Warri" game board on display Canada Elliot Avedon Museum & Archives of Games, University of Waterloo 200 University Avenue West, Waterloo, Ontario, Canada N2L 3G1 * at least 15 mancala boards including one unusual board from Haiti Cayman Islands Cayman Islands National Museum Harbour Drive (or: P.O. Box 2189 GT), George Town, Cayman Islands, KY1-1105 * a mancala board hewn from a mahoe tree, which was found washed ashore in Bodden Town USA American Museum of Natural History Central Park West at 79th Street, New York, NY 10024-5192, USA * at least 25 mancala boards including 19 from Africa, 3 from Asia, and 3 from Surinam Brooklyn Museum 200 Eastern Parkway, Brooklyn, New York 11238-6052, USA * largely unpublished pamphlets, photo reproductions, drawings, typescripts and correspondence of Stewart Culin and his research work on mancala * a 19th century mancala game board from Sierra Leone, possibly from the Bulom people, and another 20th century board, possibly Tuareg (description, photo of another board) Mariposa Museum 26 Main Street, Peterborough, NH 03458, USA * an unusual 2x7 board claimed to be of African origin, although it looks rather like an Indonesian Congkak board (photo) Milwaukee Public Museum 800 West Wells Street, Milwaukee, WI 53233, USA * several mancala boards from Africa Museum for African Art 36-01 43rd Avenue at 36th Street, Long Island City, NY 11101, USA * Mancala exposition at the United Nations Headquarters in 2008 Penn Museum - University of Pennsylvania Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology 3260 South Street, Philadelphia, PA 19104, USA * boards from Liberia, Sierra Leone, and Borneo Seattle Art Museum 1300 First Avenue, Seattle, WA 98101-2003, USA * Enkeshui board with rock, glass and aluminum beads and wooden Enkeshui sticks from Kenya Yale University Art Gallery P.O. Box 208271, New Haven, CT 06520-8271, USA * game board with male and female heads (description) Museum of York County 4621 Mount Gallant Road, Rock Hill, York, SC 29732-9637, USA * 20th century Mancala board from West Africa (photo) South America Brazil Museu Afro-Brasileiro Praça Terreiro de Jesus s/n, Antiga Faculdade de Medicina, Centro Histórico, 40025-010 Salvador, Bahia, Brazil * a couple of West African Ayo boards on display References ; Voogt, A. J. de: Changing Objects: Aesthetic Qualities of Mancala Boards. In: Museum Anthropology 1996; 20 (3): 150-153. ; Voogt, A. J. de : Mancala Board Games. British Museum Press, London (UK) 1997. ;Voogt, A. J. de.: Mancala Boards (Olinda Keliya) in the National Museums of Colombo. In: Board Game Studies 2000; 3: 90-99. ; Voogt, A. J. de.: Mancala Exhibition in the Tropenmuseum (CD-ROM Publication). KIT Tropenmuseum, Amsterdam (Netherlands) 2002. ; Voogt, A. J. de.: Mancala: Games That Count. In: Expedition 2001; 43 (1): 38-46. ;Walker, R. A. : A Sculptured Mancala Gameboard Terminating in a Carved Human Head from Liberia in the Barbier-Mueller Museum. In: Bulletin Association des Amis du Musée Barbier-Mueller 1986; 32 : 1-6. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category: Mancala Games in Culture